


Let me mess you up

by Starfiresz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Starfiresz
Summary: You, Levi, Hange, Mike and Erwin have been friends for a long time. But you and Levi were never really close, but something seems to be changing about that. The looks you have been exchanging, the way others would tease you two about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If possible, listen to this music while you read it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDErhVB4sf4

There was something about the way he looked at you. If there was something you liked to brag about was that you had a true hability when it came to reading people. A smile tugged at your lips, and to cover it up you brought the glass of wine to you lips, taking a sip of the liquid. Your eyes fell on him from time to time, thirsty to learn more about him and his manners. Everytime he raised his glass, he would use a handkerchief to clean up the stain it left on the wooden table. A soft chuckle escaped your lips as he did it again, but you looked away as his eyes drifted to you. He seemed to be closed to new people, but truly he was just retracted, a way of keeping himself safe from others. He was the kind of person that liked everything perfectly set, and that you could tell without even exchanging a single word with him. It was in his clothes, all so neat and perfect. Also, it was in his hair perfectly brushed back without a single strand out of place.

 

That wasn't the first time you had seen him, but you never really talked much. Lately, something seemed to have changed as you two started exchanging looks and discrete smiles. Your friends always liked to say that you were opposites. While Levi was so neat and calm, you were messy and agitated. Despite belonging to the same group of friends, the conversations that you had between just the two of you were scarse. Your thoughts were cut short once Mike sat beside you, a glass of whisky in his hand. He sniffed you. "For someone who looks like a hurricane, you don't smell too bad." He elbowed you and you retorted with a loud laugh, shaking your head at him.

 

"Don't say that as you're less weird than I am, Mike. You sniff people all the time." Hange moved to sit by you as well, making you trapped between them. You smirked as she made her smart remarks about you and Mike, pinching her side lightly as a revenge. "You think you're any better than us? You're just as weird." You took a sip of your wine as your eyes shifted to Levi, who watched you quietly from across the table, sitting on the other couch where Erwin sat down as he came from the kitchen. "Erwin is the only one normal around here, the rest of us are just a bunch of crazy creeps." You teased them, smiling at them before turning back to Levi. You gave him your side smile and bit your lip as you turned your gaze to Erwin. Hange noticed what you did and silently elbowed you before leaning in and whispering something in your ear.

 

"Erwin has these fucked up eyebrows." Levi retorted, keeping his gaze on you for a moment before facing his friend, who raised one of his thick brows at him. "Not like you can say something about me, you freaky cleaning fairy." The blonde man retorted, and you heard Hange burst into laughter beside you, but your eyes were focused only on Levi as you bit your lip and held your glass up. Once his gaze fell on yours, you held it, enjoying to look into his grey eyes. Hange's voice broke the eye contact as you turned to face her, watching her red cheeks that indicated she was already drunk.

 

"What's up with the two of you?" Her squeaky voice was even higher. She wrapped an arm around you, but her gaze was on Levi. "You've been looking at each other the whole night." The room fell silent as these words were pronounced, no one dared to say anything, just waiting to see if you or Levi would answer her question. You just brushed it off, freeing herself from her arm's grip, just wanting to get up. Once you stood up, Hange fell down on the place you were previously sitting on. Mike glanced down at her, placing a gentle hand on her back, rubbing that spot as she kept talking about you and Levi. Placing a hand on your waist, you looked down at the woman with your brows lifted. "What are you looking at? You should be exchanging looks with Levi, not me!"

 

Taking one of the pillows of the couch where Erwin was sitting on, you threw it at Hange as she kept on babbling about you. Rolling your eyes, you moved to sit beside Levi, not looking at him at first. That only made Hange get louder and you lifted your gaze to her, sighing and shaking your head. "That's enough. I think you drank too much, Han." Erwin got up from his spot, moving towards her to help her up. "I'm taking her to her room." He sighed, supporting her with an arm around her waist and trying to dodge her lips as she tried to kiss him. It was no secret that they had been going out, but Erwin barely touched her when everyone was together, specially when she was drinking. She was way too clingy and obnoxious, but all of you loved her no matter what. She was the one that got the mood up when things weren't going well for someone.

 

"They are such a good couple." You pointed it out as you watched them walk away.

 

"You think?" Levi was watching you as you took another sip of wine.

 

"Yeah." You turned to face him, a smile on your lips. "They balance each other out."

 

"So do you two." Mike intervened, finishing his glass of wine and watching you two. "I'm off to sleep, too. Have fun cleaning things up, fairy."

 

As he left the room, both you and Levi remained silent. Everyone knew that Levi was who would clean up the mess after their gatherings, if anyone else did it he would yell at them that they hadn't done it well enough and made them redo all of the work. Once Mike disappeared in the darkness of the corridor, you shifted your gaze to Levi, watching him silently drink his wine. You fell quiet, just watching him between sips of wine. Once your glass was empty, you placed it over the table between the couches. After gently placing it there, you got up. Levi's hand held your wrist, pulling you back towards him until you fell in his lap. It took a moment for you to comprehend what had happened. You could feel his breath on your neck, his fingers tangling with yours, his lips gently being pressed against your skin. It weren't sure if it had been the wine or if that desire of having him had always been in the corners of your mind.

A soft sound fell from your lips, Levi's fingers were tracing circles on your waist while his lips touched you neck, his other hand squeezed yours lightly. Your eyes slipped shut and you gave in, feeling his scent so close to you, his warmth all around you. He smelled of wine and sandal. His lips were just below your ear, his tongue tracing a circles in your flesh. You slowly turned your face to him, your lips brushing against his, your eyes were half lidded as his were completely closed. Levi leaned in, just pressing his lips against yours lightly before pulling back for a moment. He cracked open his eyes to look at you, helping you as you shifted in his lap to face him fully. Your chest pressed against his as he pulled you in for a kiss, your body aching to feel his. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly to him, unwilling to let you go.

"You have been haunting me for some time now." He muttered as he broke the kiss, his fingers rubbing your back as his eyes were focused on yours. He wasn't one to like messy things, he was really organized, obsessed with keeping everything in it's pace. You were the mess itself, in every aspect of you. Just as he disliked the disorder, you hated the excessive order. Yet, somehow you were drown to each other. Maybe some witch put a spell on you two, making you slowly lose sense of self and become eager to tear the other apart. To destroy each other. You wanted to rip off his clothes, to see just how he looked with a messy hair and lipstick stains on his neck. He, on the other hand, wanted to drown in that chaotic mess you were.

"You've been haunting me too." You whispered before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, tongue swiping across his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Your fingers tangled in his hair, finally breaking the perfection. Your tongue touched his with eagerness and you were surprised on how fiercely he kissed you. Sometimes you forgot just how Levi could be ferocious and angry like a beast needing to be tamed. The duality of his personality and manners just made you want him more. Yet you had never felt this side of Levi like that, against your skin. You didn't want taming. Nor did you want to tame Levi. You wanted him to release the beast. You wanted to feel it. Your savagenes and his were different, though. While you were this beautiful mess, Levi was this untamable beast. He was always ironic, sarcastic and mean. Even though you were the mess, you were gentle and affectionate. The thing is that you were overflowing: everything was always too much with you. "Let me mess you up, Levi."

His answer was tugging you by the nape of your neck, pressing his lips hard against yours and keeping your body close to his. Maybe Mike was right, you too really balanced each other, complemented each other. Levi needed some mess and you needed some order. That was the thing you wanted to taste. A messy Levi. Your fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, but you soon gave up and just gave a hard tug to follow your initial idea of ripping off his shirt. He let out a low complaint, but you soon shut him up with you lips. The glass of wine that was on his hand before had fallen on the couch, empty. You hit it by accident and it fell down on the floor, but didn't break. He shifted to lay you down on the couch, hovering over you. He watched you for a moment; lips parted and lipstick smudgy, eyes half lidded and hair messy falling around your face. How fallen he was for that beautiful mess you were. He smirked, something so rare for him it startled you.

An idea popped in your mind and you made him switch places with you, having him under you as you straddled his hips. You reached for the bottle of wine over the table, eyes sparkling and smiling mischieviously. You popped it open, leaning in and pouring some of the wine on his chest. His eyes widened and he glared up at you. You shushed him, placing a finger on hus lips before you leaned in to lick some of the wine off his chest. You hummed softly, sitting back up. You placed the wine bottle on the ground, reaching out for your phone. "I need to record this or I may not believe myself later." You whispered, opening the camera of your phone and taking a picture of him in that state. He hissed at you, grabbing your wrist and making you drop the phone on the couch. He tugged you, making you fall in his chest, the wine now lingering to your dress.

"See? I told you there was something going on." The voice broke them apart as you quickly say up, turning to look at the couple standing by the door. You felt your cheeks get warm and glared up at Hangs and Erwin. "Damn Hange!"


End file.
